The Red Theory
by talleylea
Summary: It's the start of a new school year & another crime scene has unfolded. Guys attending Beacon Hills HS have been showing up murdered and with a ton of new students at BHHS its hard to tell who the suspect is. But of course, the culprit isn't just human, it's a supernatural creature, prepared for more killings, and they may have accidentally befriended it.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles stood by his locker and watched in confusion as unfamiliar faces piled into the high schools hallway. He had never seen so many new students in his life. He continued to watch them, confused, as Scott came walking slowly over to him.

" Hey. " Scott said as he tightened his grip on the straps of his backpack, and smiled lightly. Stiles made a quick glance at him and then continued to stare at the students flooding through the doors.

"What's with all the new kids?" Stiles questioned as he moved his head to follow the ones walking down the hallway. Scott turned his head to look at the students as well.

" Freshmen." Scott answered back flatly, as he turned his head to look back at Stiles.

Stiles shook his head. " Yeah, I know," a confused expression continued to be etched on his face, " but I mean most of them look older than freshmen." He scratched his chin and then turned to look at Scott. " Weird."

Scott shook his head as he walked off. " I guess, see you in class."

" Yeah." Stiles muttered as he sighed and swiveled his head around, trying to find a familiar face. He smiled lightly as he spotted his favorite strawberry-blonde walking quickly down the hallway, physics book in hand.

"Lydia!" He yelled across the hallway, causing a few students to turn their heads at him. Lydia stopped quickly and turned around looking for the person who had decided to shout her name, and possibly make her late to class.

Stiles waved his hand in the air, telling her who had shouted for her. Lydia sighed as her eyes spotted Stiles and continued on her way to class, ignoring the boy in the plaid shirt who was waving his arm unnecessarily.

_Maybe she didn't see me._ He thought as he walked in Lydia's direction.

" Lydia." He shouted at her again. She walked faster, her light pink skirt lightly blowing from side to side.

"Ly-Lydia!" He was practically running now, his shoes making a skidding sound.

Lydia could feel his presence behind her, so she pursed her lips together and said sternly, " What Stiles?"

He licked his lips and then began, "Do you happen to notice all the new kids?" Lydia rolled her eyes as she shifted her book to her right arm.

" Yes Stiles, it happens every year. That's why it's called a new school year. New students." Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but Lydia was quick to cut him off. " Look, I have to go to class, like now, I'm not going to let you make me late." She smiled lightly about to walk away. She really wasn't in the mood for Stiles getting in her way, she just wanted to go to class.

Stiles groaned in annoyance. " I know it happens every year!" He insisted before he continued, " it's just, _y'know_.." He widened his eyes as if Lydia were supposed to understand the secret he was talking about.

" No, I don't _know_! Bye Stiles." Stiles quickly jumped in front of her, making her stumble back a bit.

" It's just every year we get new students or new teachers something bad happens. We always manage to get some freaky mystical creature who likes to go on killing rampages. I'm just saying maybe we should be on the look out." Stiles said very quickly, trying his best to not make Lydia late, knowing if he did she would probably, actually kill him.

" Okay. Thanks for the reminder. We can talk with Scott about it after class or something, but right now I have to go. See ya later?" She smiled as she turned around, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She started speed walking, her heels making a loud clicking noise. Stiles shook his head as he turned around and walked to his class.

Lydia walked quickly into class. She knew she was practically late since almost every seat was filled. That was a first for her. She glanced over to where she usually sat, but it was taken by someone. An unfamiliar girl. In fact, the more she looked around for a seat, the more people she saw who she had never seen before.

* * *

_Stiles was right_. She thought and then noticed a free seat behind her usual one. She walked quickly, some staring at her, because who would've thought Lydia Martin, the girl with a 5.0 GPA, would be in class right as the bell rang.

She sat down quickly and placed her book down onto the desk. She took out her pencil and tapped it lightly on the side of the table. She felt weird. She knew basically none of these people. She looked around at all the unfamiliar faces, wondering which one could possibly be a mystical creature like Stiles had said.

She started thinking of all the possibilities. She subconsciously started tapping her pencil faster, and louder. She had set her eyes on the light brown curls in front of her. She had gotten so lost in her thoughts and what Stiles had said when she suddenly realized the curls had been replaced with green eyes and a mess of freckles.

" Uh, sorry, but do you have a pencil I could borrow?" Lydia heard someone say a little loudly. It was the girl sitting in front of her. She was now half way turned around, staring at Lydia, waiting for her to respond.

" Oh, yeah." Lydia leaned over and grabbed her bag, getting a view of the girls very cute black pumps. Lydia grabbed a pencil from the side of her bag and sat back up.

" I like your shoes." Lydia stated as she handed the girl her pencil.

" Thanks." The girl paused a moment, placing her pencil on her desk. " Is that your natural hair color?" She gestured towards Lydia's lengthy strawberry-blonde locks.

"Yeah." Lydia smiled in reply.

" Lucky you." The girl laughed lightly, Lydia shook her head and then smiled.

"Oh, uh, I'm Lydia."

" India." India responded quite quickly, " I'm new."

_Yeah, I figured._ Lydia thought as she tilted her head and spoke again.

" Yeah, there's a lot of new kids this year."

" Really?" Lydia nodded. They were interrupted by the teacher clearing her voice and a loud 'good morning.'

" Nice meeting you." Lydia said quickly, ready to pay attention to the teacher.

" Maybe we'll be friends." India chuckled lightly as she turned around to face the teacher.

_Yeah that'd be nice._ Lydia thought, knowing she was really going to need a friend that was an actual girl.

* * *

Scott chuckled at Stiles as he stumbled through the door, barely escaping a face plant to the floor.

"Stilinski, nice of you to join us." The teacher grumbled as Stiles walked over to sit next to Scott.

" I'm not late. The bell didn't ring." Stiles pointed to the ceiling as If a bell were there.

" You could've made a quieter entrance." The teacher sighed as Stiles began getting his book out of his black bag.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with her?" Stiles mumbled as he slammed his book onto the white desk. Scott chuckled lightly at his idiot best friend.

" She hates you. That's what's wrong with her." Scott responded back as he leaned back into his chair. Stiles pretended to look hurt.

" I am a very lovable person, no one can hate me."

"Every teacher hates you, Stiles." Stiles lowered his eyes at Scott, both of them ignoring the bell that had just signaled class had began.

"No, they just can't handle kids with AdHD." Stiles said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly." Scott mumbled, placing his arm on the table. Their conversation ended abruptly when the door slammed open a girl with extremely long dark-almost black- hair came running in, her bag almost falling off her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she apologized as she readjusted her bag strap," I'm new, and I couldn't find the class," she was breathing heavy, "phew, this is a far run from my locker." She mumbled under her breath so no one could hear her. Scott did though, he always did, one of the many perks of being a werwolf. He smiled lightly at her comment as the teacher responded.

"It's alright, just take a seat." The girl nodded and began looking for a seat. Scott looked around, too, noticing the only free seat was next to him. She walked slowly over to the table and slid into the chair next to Scott.

Scott let her get settled before he spoke.

" Scott." He said, causing the girl, who he realized had sparkling blue eyes, to turn and look confused for a moment.

"Jade." She responded a bit shyly.

"Stiles." Stiles said as he popped over in front of Scott and did an awkward small wave.

"Nice to meet you." Jade said slowly and in a bit of a whisper.

"Nice entrance." Scott managed to say after a couple seconds.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him quickly and then looked back down at her book. Scott wrinkled his nose in pain as Stiles jabbed his elbow into his side.

"Scott, Scott, dude." Stiles repeated over again as he continued to jab Scott.

"What?" Scott snapped in a whisper, annoyed.

" Don't get to close to her." Stiles glanced over at Jade and narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" Scott asked slowly as he made a quick glance at Jade.

"Killer." Was all Stiles responded with as he sunk down into his seat, arms crossed over his chest, and his lips pushed tightly together.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Im not sure if Im going to continue, but I have a couple chapters written and Im really hoping y'all like it! If it seems boring I assure you by chapter 3 it's going to get interesting.**

**Also this story will not have Allison, Isaac, the twins or Kira. Allison, Isaac and the twins I figured was obvious since they're no longer on the show, but with Kira I couldn't really get the plot I wanted, so she's not in it. But this will have Derek and maybe some Cora in a few chapters.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia leaned her head against the cold locker as Scott walked up to her and Stiles, who had been waiting at least five minutes for Scott to finally arrive.

" So you guys wanted to talk to me about something?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrows just a bit.

Lydia pressed her lips together while narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. It was just something Stiles brought up." Lydia had now lifted her head from the locker, ready to engage in conversation.

Scott rolled his eyes and then spoke, " Is this about the whole 'why are there so many new kids' thing?" Scott was ready to walk away from this conversation if the answer to his question was 'yes'.

"Yeah." Lydia and Stiles both responded simultaneously. Lydia smiled at Stiles and nodded her head for him to continue.

" Every time we get a haul of new kids or teachers, we end up with a kitsune or a darach or some other form of crazy." Stiles was flailing his hands around now, obviously worked up over the situation," anyways, I'm just saying, maybe we should be cautious, not make any new friends," Stiles eyed Scott at this, and Scott knew well of who he was referring to, " We just need to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens before we let our guard down."

"Right." Lydia spoke up, suddenly remembering the girl she had met in the class before. _I guess she can't be my friend until we figure this out_. She thought sadly, but in some way, relieved.

Stiles turned his head quickly to Lydia, since she had spoken. He then quickly looked back over at Scott. " So today I need you to use your little werewolf powers to figure out all the new people." Scott gawked at Stiles.

" I can't ease drop or listen to the heartbeats of every new kid. Do you know how hard that is? "

" You can do it." Stiles smiled goofily at him as he roughly placed a hand on his shoulder and walked away from him and Lydia. Scott sighed as he turned to look at Lydia, asking for some sort of back-up.

"He's right," Lydia responded, causing Scott to look utterly disappointed. " Even if you can't do it, you need to figure it out. You _have_ to figure it out."

"Lydia-" Scott began.

"No." Lydia stated sharply while shaking her head. " It could save lives. We have to be sure. I cant risk another one of my best friends getting killed, or watch another become possessed by.." Lydia lingered off a bit as she rubbed her temple. " You just have to, okay? It would make us all feel a lot better, even if it's just us being too paranoid. You have to do it."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. I'll try my best all day. Alright?" Scott sighed as he waited for a happy response from Lydia.

"Thank you." Lydia smiled lightly and quickly walked off towards her next class. Though, she was still freaking out, afraid that at any second she was going to have to let out an ear piercing scream, signaling another supernatural event for them to deal with.

Scott sat as he strained to listen to every unfamiliar kids heart beat. Even though he thought it was stupid, he still did it-since Lydia and Stiles had practically begged him too. He didn't understand how this would help,though. The heartbeat he was currently listening to was cut off with a loud 'Hi.'

Scott looked up from his desk to see Jade standing in front of his desk. "Can I sit here?" She pointed to the desk next to him. " You're the only one I know in this class." She smiled shyly, still grasping onto her grey shoulder bag.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Scott responded as he fixed his posture. Jade sat down, placing her bag onto the marble floor, and her long hair nearly whacking Scott in the face. They both stared at each other awkwardly before Jade broke the silence by clearing her throat.

"Um, so, since this Is study hall, can we do whatever? Like are we allowed to talk?"

"Yeah. The teacher doesn't really care as long as we stay in the classroom and don't bother him." Scott turned his body so he could easily talk to Jade.

" Oh ok, cool." She looked around the room not knowing what to say. " So, do you play a sport?" _Idiot_, she told herself.

" Lacrosse. You?"

"Lacrosse? Wow, I haven't been to any school with Lacrosse. And yeah soccer, I love soccer. Is there a soccer team here?" Jade scrunched her eyebrows together while pointing to the ground.

Scott shook his head." No, just lacrosse."

"Really?" She suddenly seemed very sad." We'll that's a major bummer. Seriously." She sighed as she grabbed a book from her bag.

Scott glanced at it, the title reading: Nancy Drew. _Wow, I didn't know people still read those books_, he wanted to say.

"You like mystery?" Scott piped up as Jade laid the book onto the desk.

"Yeah, not the romance junk. I like all the Nancy Drew books, oh and I love Stephen King." She rambled on happily, making Scott smile.

" If you like mystery and crime stuff, then you came to the right place. Beacon Hills is filled with all types of crazy."

Jade looked up from the book that she had grasped tightly," Really?"

"Yeah. I think the police station may be investigating some murders soon."

Then it happened.

Her heart beat sped up for a moment, but quickly went back to normal.

_Maybe she's just afraid of murders?_ Scott reassured himself. _It could be a million things,_ he said again to himself.

" Oh. Yikes. Yeah, I'll stick to the fiction." She laughed lightly and then ended the conversation abruptly by sticking her nose into the book. Scott leaned back into his chair, constantly watching the clock.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Jade was still reading. Hadn't said a word. Scott was bored and desperately needed someone to speak to.

Meanwhile Stiles and Lydia were talking and eating their way through lunch.

" I mean, this whole thing is ridiculous," Stiles spoke with his mouth full, stuffing fries in as he spoke, causing Lydia to wince in disgust. " Everything is finally back to normal for a couple months and then bam, fifth billion kids get sent toward our way."

Lydia took a sip of her water as she waited for Stiles to finish his rant.

" Well, there's been no murders, or possessions. I think we're okay." Lydia sighed as she caught a glimpse of India rushing out of the cafeteria, her fake curls bouncing up and down. Is she okay? Lydia wondered as India left.

"Hell Lyds, don't jinx it." Stiles threw his arms up in the air and widened his eyes.

Lydia scoffed as she picked at the lettuce on her tray. " Jinxing isn't real, Stiles." Lydia couldn't help but roll her eyes a million times at Stiles and his superstition beliefs.

Stiles widened his eyes again, his mouth hanging open just slightly. " We have faced a guy turning into some freaky homicidal lizard, a teacher turning into some ugly freak and nearly killing you, and then I was freaking pos-"He was cut off, quickly.

" I get it!" Lydia yelled a bit too loudly, not wanting Stiles to finish his sentence.

" Jinxing is real." Stiles stated as he proceeded to stuff more fries into his mouth. Lydia rolled her eyes as she put a fork full of salad into her mouth.

Scott continued glancing over at Jade, hoping each time she would put the freaking book away and speak to him. He looked back over at the clock. Still 25 minutes of class. He accidentally groaned aloud.

He racked his brain for reasons to leave. He needed to get out of the stupid classroom. He took one more glance at Jade and then suddenly looked worried. She had let go of her book and placed her hands to her head, she looked in immense pain. He opened his mouth to ask if she was okay, but without warning she jolted up from her desk grabbed her bag, and ran out of the classroom.

The door slammed loudly behind her, causing everyone to look up. The teacher eyed her desk and then the door, showing his obvious confusion. Scott glanced back at where she had been sitting. Her book still lay there.

_Well that was weird_. He thought as he slowly looked away from the book, and fought the urge to go run after her, to see if she was okay.

He closed his eyes and strained his ears to hear her. All he could hear was the noise of running feet on the cold, hard floor. Then the pace seemed to slow down, and soon he could no longer hear it.

" Do you think Scott did what we told him to do?" Stiles asked, finally done eating his fries.

"He better have. But yeah, you're practically his brother, Stiles, he'd probably jump off a bridge if you told him a good reason too." Stiles pouted his lips and shook his head at this thought. _Yeah, I guess he would._

" Awesome." Was all he responded with. " I've got the powa." Stiles pumped his fist while scrunching his face up. Lydia laughed lightly but then sopped immediately.

_Oh no_, she thought frantically. _No, no_. She could feel it rising in her throat, she could feel it coming and fast. She pressed her lips together tightly and quickly stood up.

" What? What's wrong?" Stiles suddenly seemed concerned as he mimicked Lydia's actions, though grabbing his backpack as he stood up. Lydia couldn't speak, if she opened her mouth it could come out. So instead she just shook her head and pulled Stiles arm, telling him to follow her.

She ran quickly out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, with Stiles basically on her heel. Stiles, still somehow clueless, wouldn't stop asking questions.

" What's going on? Lydia, what's wrong? What's happening!" He tried to remain calm but every time he asked a question he seemed to yell louder and louder. Lydia struggled to keep it in. Her throat burned, it was hard to breathe. But she couldn't let it out, not yet. Not with these people able to hear.

She ran out of the hallway, slamming her hands on the metal bars of the double doors and pushing them open. Sun poured through the hallway as her and Stiles ran outside into the parking lot.

"Oh my god, what is going-what is going on."Stiles stuttered as Lydia jolted to a stop in the middle of the parking lot.

_This is it_, she thought.

She quickly threw her arms down to her side, and Stiles widened his eyes in realization and in horror.

"Oh God." Stiles groaned as he took a step back from Lydia.

Then suddenly, Lydia let out a ten second ear piercing scream.

_She jinxed it_. Was all Stiles could think as he clasped his hands over his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott sat lazily in his chair as he waited for the last five minutes of study hall to be over. He kept glancing at the book Jade had left, and kept wondering why she had ran out so quickly.

Suddenly he grimaced as he heard a loud, very familiar noise. A scream, not just a normal scream, but Lydia's awful howling-someone is dead-banshee scream. Without thought he quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the classroom. He ran down the hallway and out Into the open, where he spotted Lydia and Stiles standing in the middle of the parking lot.

He ran quickly up to them and spoke immediately, " What's wrong? What happened?" Stiles glanced at Lydia quickly and let go of her arm and then answered Scott.

" I was eating fries and we were talking and then she just suddenly ran out here and screamed. Does it look like we found the body, huh, Scott?" Stiles answered sarcastically as he gestured towards the parking lot.

Scott glanced around slowly, "No..?"

"Then how the hell are we supposed to know what happened?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at Scott.

" I..we need to find the body." Lydia interrupted. They didn't have time to bicker back and forth when there was a god damn body to find, that possibly was on the school grounds.

Stiles looked over at Lydia, suddenly remembering what they had to do.

"Yeah, right." Scott answered as he glanced between both of them. " You lead the way." He gestured to Lydia. Lydia was about to take the lead and walk back into the school when someone ran out out of the double doors.

"India?" Lydia asked confused at the concerned girl in front of her.

"India?" Stiles and Scott both mouthed to each other, confused. _Hadn't they agreed to not make any new friends_, Stiles wondered as he watched the two girls converse.

" I heard you scream. Are you okay?" India's bracelets jingled softly as she moved her hand to push her hair out of her eyes.

"You heard me scream?" Lydia tilted her head ever so slightly. _How is that possible? I must've screamed really loud._

"Yeah, I was leaving the bathroom and I heard a scream coming from out here, so I just wanted to make sure whoever it was, was okay." She paused a moment, glancing at Scott and Stiles over Lydia's shoulder. " Are you okay?"

" Oh, uh, yeah. I just-uh tripped." Lydia stammered and Stiles rolled his eyes at her awful excuse, though he knew he was being hypocritical since he was just as bad at lying, maybe worse." Sometimes I'm just really dramatic."

" Sometimes?" Stiles butted in, causing Lydia to shoot him a playful glare.

"Oh okay," India laughed lightly, " Im going back to lunch, wanna come?" She gestured to the doors behind her, making her hair fling back.

Scott had an odd feeling about her, she was suspicious, but so was was pretty sure he didn't see India in the hallway when he ran out, but then again he didn't pay much attention.

"Uh.." Lydia looked back at Stiles and Scott hoping they'd help her.

"I'll walk you back." Scott exclaimed very quickly, and loudly. Stiles raised his eyebrows at his odd action. " Lydia and Stiles have something to discuss, but if you'd like I will walk you back." Scott smiled lightly.

"Fine with me." India smiled, her perfect white teeth showing. Scott nodded and walked up to India, and India surprisingly took him by the arm and walked off, her black pumps clicking against the pavement annoyingly.

Scott tuned around without India noticing and mouthed, "Find the body."

Lydia didnt need to be told twice. She had been fighting the urge to go to the body for the past five minutes.

" Come on." She breathed out as she walked quickly onto the sidewalk. Stiles didnt know how she did it. He would never understand how she just knew where the body was. She always knew. So he didn't question when he was practically running behind her to the side of the school building.

Stiles watched as Lydia's arm reached out for the door leading to the boys locker room. He gulped nervously. She pulled it open, still saying nothing. They both walked in, slowly and cautiously, afraid of what they were about to encounter.

Lydia spotted it first. The body of what she figured to be a freshman..or maybe a junior. His body was leaned up against the locker and his own blood was pooled beneath him. From far away she could see that he had been stabbed right above his hip, and he had a happy face carved into his face..almost like the joker. Lydia looked away after that, she couldn't look at it for long.

"Oh...my god." Stiles gagged as he shielded his face with his arm and took a big step back.

"Well?" Lydia questioned Stiles who had spent the last five minutes gagging.

Stiles snapped his head quickly to the body and then back to Lydia with widened eyes." Oh no, I'm not getting any closer to that thing."

Lydia sent him a hard glare while she crossed her arms.

Suddenly the other door to the locker room started opening. On instinct Stiles ran immediately to it and greeted the person, blocking them from seeing inside. It was Jade.

"Stiles?" She asked a bit confused.

" Oh hey. Uh Scott was looking for you. Right down there." Stiles squeezed his arm through the crack in the door and pointed down the hallway.

"Oh..okay." Jade answered slowly as she backed away from the door and walked back down the hallway.

Stiles closed the door and shook his head. He turned around and Lydia looked at him confused.

" Jade. New girl, she must've been lost or something, but I sent her to find Scott." Stiles answered, hoping Lydia had forgotten her demand to examine the body.

" Oh ok." Lydia answered and Stiles looked aimlessly around the room.

" The body." Lydia chirped up and pointed to it.

Stiles rolled his eyes and groaned, "Fine." He slowly walked over to the body while partially holding his breath.

"What happened to you, huh buddy?" He asked sarcastically as he squinted his eyes to look at it. He could now see things you couldn't see from standing far away. On the side of each of one of the boys eyes there was a slit descending downward, and along his arms there were dozens of black and purple bruises. That was the only odd thing about this whole thing. Stiles slowly stood up and looked at Lydia.

" This doesn't make sense. This doesn't look like a supernatural death at all, but it obviously was since you screamed. It just looks like a human did it. "

Lydia was about to respond when she saw something red on each one of the boys hands. She rushed quickly over to examine it. On one hand there was an 'A' written in what seemed to be...lipstick. And on other hand was a kiss mark.

" Looks like a girl did it."

"Yeah, unless some guy really likes to wear red lipstick and then waste it on a dead guys hand." Stiles shot out, still being his usual sarcastic self.

"But why an A?" He asked quickly before Lydia could respond to his sarcastic remark.

" I don't know. It obviously means something. Maybe the killers name starts with an A? I don't know," she huffed, " This whole thing doesn't make sense. Why would the killer leave the body out in the open like this? Why would it give away its a girl, all of that just makes it easier to get caught. And why does it look like a human did it?" Lydia kept listing question after question.

" Maybe it wanted to show off. Maybe it was proud of what it did. Some creatures are like that." Stiles butted in, causing Lydia to stop speaking. She would've said something about that, but she was used to getting interrupted by him.

"Maybe..for some reason..it left us those hints because it wants us to know who..or what, it is."

Lydia shook her head and pressed her lips together. " But why? Why would they want us to find out? And what creatures usually show off like this? And why would they do the killing in such a human way?" Lydia couldn't stop with the questions.

" I don't know. We can do research immediately after this, but right now we need to call my dad."

* * *

She smiled happily at herself in the mirror. She watched as her skeleton arm quickly re-developed beautiful, real, skin. Her face was filled with life and her teeth now shone a brighter white.

She sighed in contentment as she turned on the faucet below the schools girls bathroom mirror. She scrubbed at her fingers and watched as water tainted red flowed down into the drain, almost staining the white sink.

She smirked when she heard the commotion out in the hallway. She turned the faucet off slowly as she carefully listened to the pounding of the feet in the hallway, the screaming, and the beautiful wails of the sirens.

She smirked because she knew. She knew they had found it. _Him_. Of course, she had already known, or thought she had known. She was pretty sure when she saw those two snooping around like they were on some mission.

She didn't care though;in fact she was happy. Now everyone knew, and soon she'd do it again and again and again, and the best part, they'd never know it was her. She didn't have fingerprints. She didn't have DNA.

She was _dead_, so they could never find out.

Leaving a simple clue like an A and a kiss mark may have seem sloppy on her part, but she liked it. Knowing she was wanted made her feel special, _important_. She told herself she was important because killing these guys not only helped her, but all those poor girls who would've had to date the douches.

She already wanted to live, but knowing she was in a way being chased after, just made living all that more fun.

So, why stop the killings? Technically she couldn't, but she also didn't want to. Without her murderous ways, she'd be an ugly old thing, with no one chasing after her, with no point in living.

If she was stuck here, why not make the best of it?

* * *

**Sorry it took me weeks to upload. I had exam stuff but now Im done and it's summer! Hope you liked this.**

**Please review!**


End file.
